Silent Screams Scream 4
by CeCeArquette
Summary: Of course, based on Wes Craven's Scream, I'm taking off from about a year after the third movie. It deals mostly with GaleDewey and of course, weird happenings wth Sidney


"What the hell—Pff, Gale?"  
Dewey Riley...officer Dewey Riley, decked out in an apron and an old raggy t-shirt, called for his wife. The house was silent. Since past horrific events, Woodsboro murder well...survivors...were moved to homes isolated from big towns where they would easily be found. Sidney Prescott, who lived nearby, had to live her life under alarm systems and people whispering when she walked by. Little did they know, that was Gale and Dewey's fate as well.  
  
Dewey had finally found his wife. Gale Weathers (or recently changed to Gale Riley) lounged by the gated and camera-covered pool the sun beating down on her smooth skin. She looked rather peaceful. Her eyes were covered in a pair of thick black sunglasses and her slim body was dressed...well, just about dressed in a red bikini. Dewey smiled to himself. He would interrupt her beauty hour but he didn't want to get the Gale most people knew—Bitchy and prissy. He shrugged and returned to his work in the kitchen. Since no one else would do so, Dewey washed the dishes looking out of the window above the sink. Woods. That was their view. Trees after trees after trees. Dew didn't find it most exciting, but what did he care? They were safe; so he thought...  
  
Breaking the silence, the phone on the wall rang. Dewey removed his yellow rubber gloves and placed them on the counter. He flicked the phone off the receiver and stuck it on his shoulder. "'ello..." "Where is Sidney?"  
  
Dewey's heart dropped. Who the hell was this? He already knew but he wanted to tell himself other... In a panic, he called for Gale who was just relaxing outside. The voice on the phone spoke again.  
  
"I have her here. Either you tell me where she is, or Mrs. Riley's head will be separated from her neck...the flesh holding them together torn...My knife will then cut threw the coarse veins of her shoulders and her arms will be detached from what's left of her bleeding torso"  
  
For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do. If he hung up, Gale would be sautéed but if he told, Sidney would be in trouble. He had an idea. If he lied about her whereabouts, he could help both his wife and his friend....Dewey tried to speak as quickly as he could...  
  
"Okay. She's in Los Angeles one mile from Santa Monica..."  
  
The other line went dead and Dewey quickly to the sliding door which led to the pool deck. No one. It was silent. He opened the door, holding a gun tight in his hand, the one which was usually tucked away into his belt, and looked around for a moment. He shrieked. The pool was filled with blood...and Gale's body lay face down...her head still attached...but sides so split open you could see her ribcage hang. Dewey felt his eyes tear and his blood pump quicker as he kneeled down. Hopeless—the whole thing was hopeless... Dewey stood back up as his head snapped around to see that eerie white mask staring at him a knife dripping with his only love's blood—The arm which held the knife thrusted downward and-  
  
* * *  
  
Dewey's eyes shot open to the dark bedroom which he lay in. Gale was  
cuddled against his chest and was sound asleep. He could feel cold sweat  
drip down his forehead. That was frightening... but it wasn't the first  
time a dream such as this. Ever since the previous years, he had had a  
limp and a mind full of bad memories. He took it to thought whether or  
not these dreams were signs of Sidney's and their danger. It could be...  
Dewey needed someone to talk to. He could wake Gale up. If he couldn't  
sleep, talking to her usually helped. Unlike most people, Dewey got the  
sweet, good listener side of Gale Weathers rather than the bitchy, in  
your face Gale. They were set to marry in a little less than a month.  
  
Nudging Gale to awaken, he kissed her face a few times. Gale stretched  
her arms and yawned, then opened one clear blue eye. Seeing Dewey's awe-  
like expression, she opened both her eyes.  
  
-Oy...That's all for now. It's supposed to go onto a whole sequence where  
Sidney comes in and yes, they face another one of those crazy Ghost Face  
psychos. I'll continue a little later- 


End file.
